Tail Attack
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a technique used by those who have tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. Overview Chilled uses this to attack Ipana during his battle against Bardock on Planet Plant. Goku uses the technique to sweep Nam during their match in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament,Dragon Ball episode 25, "Danger From Above and later to knock out Colonel Silver during their battle near Colonel Silver's Camp. Buyon uses the technique against Goku and Android 8 during their battle on the Muscle Tower. Goku whips Tien Shinhan in the face with his tail to break free from Tien's Four Witches Technique hold. Giran uses the attack to slap Tambourine during their battle in the Animal Village. Raditz uses his tail to whip Krillin in the face when latter approaches him at Kame House. Frieza, immediately after transforming into his second form, uses his tail in a feint attack on Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta, although they dodged the attack, causing Frieza to be impressed at their being the first to "see it coming."Dragon Ball Z episode 78, "Fighting Power: One Million??" Frieza later uses his tail when in his second form to swat Gohan away after his attack on KrillinDragon Ball Z episode 79, "Gohan Attacks" and he uses it when in his final from to strangle Vegeta,Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" and later Goku (as part of his 50% Power technique) during the battles on Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 91, "Embodiment of Fire" Cell uses the technique to strangle and kill the Trunks of his timeline in order to steal his Time Machine, and later during the battles on the Tropical Islands. In Dragon Ball Super, Beerus used his tail to attack Goku while Goku was holding him from behind.Dragon Ball Super episode 11, Let's Keep Going, Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods! While on the run before the Tournament of Power, Frost modified his tail to secrete his Secret Poison allow him to use an unnamed poisonous version of the tail attack. Film Appearances Dr. Wheelo uses his tail to slap Gohan back to the ground when the latter attempts an attack on him with the Power Pole.Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, 1990 Meta-Cooler uses a Tail Attack as part of his Full Metal Avalanche.Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, 1992 Hirudegarn can perform a technique similar to the Crushing in Hands using his tail, as shown when used against Gohan. He also uses his tail to strike opponents away, as shown when used on Vegeta. Video Game Appearances Buyon can attack his opponents using his long and powerful tail in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Tail Attacks are also used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Frieza uses his tail as one of his Grapple Throws and during the Blind Meteor team attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and as part of his 50% Power attack in the ''Raging Blast'' series. Janemba has a tail and uses it in his regular melee attack in several video games, such as the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Majin Ozotto, the final boss of Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., can attack his opponent with his powerful tail. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Frieza and members of his race have the Tail Attack as a throw. Great Ape boss characters (Baby, Bardock, Nappa, and Vegeta) can also whip there tails around as one of their regular attacks allowing them to attack opponents targeting their tail. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques